The invention relates generally to welding and gouging systems, and, more particularly, to a diesel engine system having different engine speed and power output settings for different operations.
A wide range of engine-driven generators and welding systems are currently available on the market. However, such systems may have high noise levels, inadequate power output, substantial fuel consumption, high emission levels, and so forth. Additionally, although engine-driven systems are typically run at set engine speeds regardless of the type of process selected, many applications require different outputs for different purposes. Certain improvements have been made to existing systems to overcome some of these drawbacks, specifically allowing for variable speed or specific speed settings. Systems of this type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/362,925, filed on Jan. 30, 2009 in the name of Beeson et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/363,033, filed on Jan. 30, 2009 in the name of Fosbinder et al., and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/363,131, filed on Jan. 30, 2009 in the name of Radtke et al., all of which are hereby incorporated into the present disclosure by reference. There exists a need, however, for further improvements to such systems that better address the aforementioned limitations of existing systems.